Ketsui
by Blades of Silver
Summary: .SELFINSERT. COMPLETE 2 friends, that's all they were. But when the digital world calls for their help will the rise to the challenge. Maybe they'll die trying, but one thing's for sure they won't give up! Pairings: MattxOC WillisxOC
1. AniMarathon

Legend of the Twins

Star-I finally came up with a story yeah it's a self-insert I know.

Star-Oh and I don't own digimon

* * *

**DING!**

The bell finally decided to ring. As it was the last class of the day, you know the

class that's always boring ended. "Hey Jess, **wait up!**" A familiar voice yelled. As you

now know I'm Jessica although people call me Jess. "Jess?" she said giving

me a strange look. I must've spaced out _again_! "Goman Liane, I spaced out again." I said

as an apology. "I almost forgot!" I practically shrieked causing people to stare at us, as

we walked toward the bus, "The _Ani-marathon_ is at my house tonight on YTV. They're

supposed to show the whole digimon season two! So you gotta come please Liane?" I

begged.

Liane sighed, "Fine…" I felt so relieved, "Arigatou Li, arigatou!" I ran towards

the bus leaving my best friend in my dust. You may be wondering what an "Ani-

marathon" is? Well it comes only once a year and this year they decided to show

digimon my favourite show in the world. Before I knew it someone rang the bell

and it was time to get off. I picked up my back and swung it around my shoulder and got

off the bus.

I walked up to my house and took the key from my backpack. I slid it into the

lock and turned the key right. Next thing I knew the door slipped open and I put

my bag down. In fact I almost shut the door in the mailman's face. But thankfully

I didn't.

"Package for Jessica, please just sign here it's already been paid for. I gave him a

look of confusion but signed anyway. I entered my messy room and threw the box

on the bed. If you looked around you could tell this was a room of an anime freak.

I just decided to kick back and relax until Liane came over and the ani-marathon began.

But little did I know this party would bring more surprise, shock, and happiness than

you could ever imagine.

* * *

Star-I hope you like it and don't forget to R&R.

Star-I don't own YTV either

Next Time: Liane comes over for the anime party. But little do they know this will change their lives. But for the better or worse? And what's in that box I tossed on the bed? Fine out on the next "Legend of the Twins"


	2. Digiport OPEN!

Legend Of the Twins-DigiPort OPEN!

Star-After a day the Chapter's finally here YAY

Shadow-Just say the Disclaimer, Bakahits star with mallot

Star-OW! Well I don't own digimon and never will…unless….

* * *

It was precisely 8:00 when the door rang. Excitedly I ran to the door. I had my 

dirty blond hair in a braid. I like Duo's so much I decided to copy (A/N Gundam wing

people who are clueless about him). I wore a white and pink bracelet I've had since I can

remember. I wore a black shirt that had words like "faith, hope, courage" on it in silver

lettering with grey pants. I looked at Liane, she has dirty blond hair up to her shoulders.

Her expression wasn't hard to figure out. Annoyance. I let her in and with a hyperish

smile I told her, "hi" and she said it back. I turned on the TV before she started glaring

her infamous glare.

Shortly after the Tv show began we noticed it go staticy. I noticed the package I

received glow in return. "Liane, the Package I received is…glowing?" I picked it up and

the package disappeared and revealed 2 digivices one silver while the other was an

orange-yellow colour. They hovered there for a moment before they emitted a bright

white light. I turned toward Liane but I could no longer see her. The light intensified and

I fought to stay awake as darkness clouded my vision. I blacked out.

"Wake up Jess." An unfamiliar voice told me. I groaned, "nooo" and hit it. I knew

it wasn't an object since I heard a groan come from it a moment later. "She's even harder

to wake up then the other one." That woke me up! "What do you mean? You better tell

me…uhhh" I blinked seeing the cat like digimon keep talking as if she were used to the

staring. "Nekomon" and with a sigh nekomon continued, "Liane, I left her with

Flairamon to deal with." I felt bad for the flairamon that had to deal with Liane. I thought

about the times I woke her up and they weren't pretty. "Jess!" A familiar girl said

running up to me, "Guess what?" without letting me answer she continued, "We're in the

digital world" We both shrieked in delight and I immediately started poking Flairamon.

I knew this would only be the beginning of me as a digi-destined and I knew that

by the end of this adventure. I would never be the same again. It scared me, but what's a

girl to do about that?

* * *

Star-R&R peoples!

Shadow-Yeah and maybe Li should be one of our muses

Star-maybe oh and shadow?

Shadow-yeah?

Star-Stop hitting me!


	3. Realization and Crests

**Legend of The Twins**

Star-YAY! Chappie 3's-falls unconscious thanks to shadow-

Shadow-I will take over the fic for now. Chapter 3 is up thanks peeps for the reviews….

Vixen (Li)-HI!

Shadow-hi….

Vixen-"WE DON'T OWN DIGIMON, AND WE NEVER WILL, UNLESS WE... DESTROY THE CREATOR AND BUY IT! LAUGHS EVILLY"

Shadow-…okay there…ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

**Jessica's POV **

The next day we decided to try to find the T.V. to take us home. I mean that's how it

works on the show right? Well anyway aside from us finding digivices, entering the

digital world and getting my digimon partner this has been a pretty boring day. Lianes

voice brought me from my thoughts, "Hey Jess, look it's a TV!" We ran toward it and as

we got near we shouted, "Digi-port open!" I felt myself getting pulled down millions of

tubes (Flairamon stayed behind) and paled because along the way we must've gotten

separated. I shut my eyes as the light had gotten closer which meant I was…Ouch! Never

mind I'm out. I'm also on top of a….Digimon? I paled and noticed I was in a digi-

destined's room The door opened and before I could hide, I came face to face with Yamato Ishida; my

favourite of all the destined. He gave a look of surprise and before he could say

something I was apologizing in English. He looked puzzeled for a moment but I think he understood me.

Didn't he?

**Liane's POV**

"Did anyone get the number of that truck?" I said still groggy from falling unconscious

while heading to the real world. A boy that looked familiar to her answered. "yeah it was

F9G 2Y7" He joked. My eyes widened in realization! How could I not know the

Pillsbury dough boy! (A/N: J.k. she didn't meet the Pillsbury dough boy. It's Willis.)

"Ummm Hi, I'm Liane from the land of ice and snow, AKA Canada." I said happily I

think the digital world loaded me on sugar! "So how'd you get here?" Willis pressed, I

thought before answering I couldn't actually say I came here by watching you on TV,

now could I? "Ah um, the TV" I said stuttering pretending he wouldn't believe me.

Willis's eyes seemed to widen in realization...

**Jessica's POV**

"Oh hey you must not be from around here are you? I'm Matt Ishida glad to meet ya." I

give a traditional bow, "Sorry I don't know that much Japanese. I hope you don't mind.

By the way I'm Jessica Longmoore" I said with a smile before he could ask I said, "And

as how I entered your room it's not my fault. Blame your computer!" I said in my usual

tone. "So you must be a new digidestined…" he murmured, well what would I be? A

_digimon_? "yeah, Flairamon's in the digital world still" I held up the Digivice, I knew I

gave him more then enough proof. He believed me, believed that I was a digidestined. A

bright flash went throughout the room. But as soon as it came it left. I felt something

heavy drop into my pocket. Curiously I pulled it out, while Matt's looks changed from

being calm and collected to amazement and shock. I had pulled out a crest. My very own

crest. For a half an hour we stared at it. When I regained my sensed I muttered, "This

must be the crest of faith." Matt must've regained his senses too because the next thing I

knew I was invited over for dinner…

**Liane's POV**

"So you must be one of the new DD (A/N: Short form for digi-destined kks?) Gennai told

us about" I thought about it for a minute, "I wonder if Jess's the second one" Scratch that

I know Jess is the second one. I almost didn't realize Willis was talking to me, "Who is

she?" What can I say about the baka? She's not really one I suppose we just have fun

saying the word baka. "She's been my best friend since we were six, if anyone were a

DD it would be her" I wonder what she's doing now…_Sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepy_

…those weren't my thoughts…. Could they be Jessica's?

* * *

Shadow-Another chapter done and I had writer's block for a day so the first paragraph might not be as good. 

?-Konnichiwa!

Shadow-So my new muse is here

?-T'is I the great talon!

Shadow-Not you!dissipating

Talon-The ying yang is complete. Star's my yin, Shadow's my yang. What can I say?

Vixen-I must be in the fic! I know what I can say…the whole Talon/Vixen thing… its because we're the Marauders of our school (think HP…).

Talon/Vixen-Ja!


	4. Short Reunion

Legend of the Twins

Talon: I don't care about timezones, they don't exist in my story k?

Vixen: K!

Talon: Time for the disclaimer…I do not own digimon-

Vixen: But if she did why would she be making fanfics?

* * *

**Jessica's POV**

Dinner would've proved disastrous for the Ishida's if it weren't for two

things. The fact that I could user chopsticks and the fact that they spoke

English. It was getting late, so I yawned, _sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepy_ is the

thing I thought. "So Jessica-san do you have anyplace to stay?" I shook my

head sadly, "Iie, I come from Canada, and I have no idea how to get back."

Seeing their shocked expressions I quickly said, "I only know a few Japanese

words. You were saying?" I said this calmly and slowly, it seemed to snap

them out of their daze. "Oh right, well since you have no place to stay…you

could stay here?" A small smile tugged on my lips, "Arigatou, Hai, I will stay."

I yawned again and I went upstairs into the spare room. I almost didn't

notice my stuff. My stuff somehow flew to Japan. Matt was wearing the

same expression I did. "Looks like you staying for a while…" I just nodded…

**Liane's POV**

"We can head over to Japan tomorrow if you'd like." Willis offered trying to

start up a conversation. "Thanks, I need to see which computer Jess came

from. Who knows she could still be surfing the web! She is a computer

fanatic you know." Willis sweat dropped and before I could yell at him… My

stomach rumbled. Not only that to add to the humor, Willis's mom yelled,

"Dinner time Willis and guest!" Willis walked downstairs as if to show me the

way but I was already at the table waiting…

**Jessica's POV**

Later that night, I, a 15 year old girl could be seen staring at the ceiling. It's

not because I was bored, not because I didn't want to go to sleep. It was

because I was worried about her best friend. Where is she is now? Is she

safe? I wonder what my parents will say when they find us missing. I know

we have to be missing for 24 hours before declared "missing". I feel like I

belong in both worlds. That's a problem isn't it? I mean I can't live in both

worlds, plus I don't want to leave otou-san, okaa-san, and of course onee-

chan. I wonder what they're doing now. Are they grieving for our

disappearance or do they even know we're gone. I just wish I could see them

once more. If I had been looking out the window I would've noticed a

shooting star fly across the sky…

**Liane's POV**

The dinner was great, his mother's really nice. After we told her where I

come from and my predicament she gladly let me stay the night. Of course

we didn't tell her the_ whole_ truth. That can cause a lot of stress on a

mother. What the…? The white flash that brought us here… but what is it

doing here? I gave a short yell as the light carried me away. Willis came

running up to the spare room just to see me vanish…

**Jessica's POV**

"The last thing I remember is that light." I was in a black void, just a

floating spirit. "Liane!" I shouted seeing here gently drop into the void. I

gave her a couple nudges until she woke up. "You okay?" I asked, crouching

down beside her.

**Liane's POV**

"Yeah I'm okay…Wha? Jessica! How'd we get here" I saw her shrug. Then I

heard her shout, "White is a popular colour isn't it!" I looked to the

direction she was looking. I saw a big white tidal wave coming to claim us.

**Jessica's POV**

"Li don't give up just like that!" I realized she didn't say anything so I

must've heard her thoughts somehow. That was the last thing I said before

being knocked into unconsciousness.

When I woke up we were at home. So… it was all a dream? But why? It

seemed so real. It turned out we'd fell asleep during the digimon series and

inu-yasha was currently playing. When the first lyrics started playing I fell

backwards onto Liane in shock! I understood the Japanese lyrics! I never

knew that. "**_GET OFF!_**" whoops, must've woke Liane up from her slumber. "So

it was all a dream…" She said mimicking my first words. "Sucks doesn't it?" I

said sighing. I opened the door to see my parents. My mother looked

worried, but why? Why would she be worried?

**Liane's POV**

I saw Jess run up and hug her mother. It was good to see that she's alright

especially after we got separated during that dream. But why would her

parent's be sad if we were just sleeping? What the… Jess just ran through

her mother. Are we not here exactly? If so how do we get back? I could tell

Jess was thinking along those lines…

**Jessica's POV**

I snapped my fingers. I think I realized how to get home… I mean Japan. But

why would I call Japan home if I've only been there for a day? Anyway I

pulled out the digivice I realized I still had and exclaimed, "Digi-port OPEN!"

I thought I'll be back soon mom and dad. I saw Liane follow me, we must be

headed where our bodies are… So that means we won't be together when I get out.

* * *

Talon- This chapter's done, R&R.

Vixen- What's wrong you look pale

Talon- I'm just gonna separate againsplits into 2 people

Star- Which means I'm back

Shadow- unfortunately she's back.


	5. Together at last!

**Legend Of the Twins**

Star- -is crying hysterically-

Shadow- **STOP CRYING AND SAY THE STUPID DISCLAIMER! JUST BECAUSE VIXEN WENT AWAY DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A BAKA ONNA!**

Star- … –crys again-

Tails- I will say the disclaimer then. Oh btw I'm tails Vixen's back up muse when she's away

Star- ….YAY Tail's is here! Woot!

Tails-Anyway Star doesn't own digimon, if she did she wouldn't be writing these stupid disclaimers.

"English"

Japanese

* * *

**Liane's POV**

Owww! I thought as I fell once again onto the floor. What the… floors don't talk do

they? EEK! I fell on Willis! "Sorry Willis, Oh my god he's un-consciousness." He

groaned proving he was never un-conscious. "Then _get off_!" I quickly scrambled to get

off him. "Well now that your back, let's go" I had no idea what he meant until I heard

those familiar words, "Digiport Open!" I hastily grabbed my digivice and followed him.

**Jessica's POV**

WHEE! What a fun ride; best of all, unlike the show I never hit the hard ground! YEAH!

This is a new, shocking development…well not really. You'd probably like to know what

stopped the fall. Well what broke my fall was tons and tons of mattresses. I would really

like to know what they're doing there though. "Okaa-san, Otouto-san, Otou-san, Jess is

back!" An all too familiar voice yelled. "Hey peoples!" I said flashing a smile. The next

thing I knew I was stuck in a group hug. Did they really miss me that much?

**Liane's POV**

…This trip through the net is actually pretty fun. Except for the never mind, I fell; but 2

cushionany things broke my fall. NOT AGAIN! I mentally shouted, not only did I fall on

Willis but I fell on Jess too! "_GET OFF!_" They both said similtainiously. I scampered up

quickly, no telling what 2 very angry anime people would do to me…

**Jessica's POV**

"Thank you… Now _YOU GET OFF_!" I shouted to Willis. He blushed and scampered off

in the same manner Liane did. Realization breaking through I shouted, "Hey Liane sup?"

She rolled her eyes; I thought I should tell Matt our guests have arrived. Without

realizing I yelled in Japanese _Matt! Our guests have arrived!_ I covered my mouth in

shock realizing I indeed could speak Japanese. When Matt finally came upstairs he didn't

seemed phased at all by me speaking Japanese. When I asked him about it, all he said

was that I've been speaking Japanese since I came back…

**Liane's POV**

I stared at Jess as she conversed in Japanese with Matt. You heard me I said **JAPANESE.**

I knew she knew a few words but this takes the cake. Willis seemed to be following the

conversation and I did too. That's what left me speechless. Could I speak Japanese too? I

mean if I could follow a conversation then I should be able to speak it…

* * *

Star- YEAH! Guess what peoples? 

Yami- Your cat got killed from staring at glow sticks?

Star- No…

Yami- All the Popcorn on the earth has been destroyed?

Star-Vixen is back! YEAH!

Yami- You have got to be joking

Vixen-no she's not! hits Yami and gets into an enormous fight with star running away from it.

Willis- Sorry folks, this happens all the time. So R&R

_**N****ext time**- Liane, Matt, Willis, and I enter the digital world. _

_All is well until they go up against a mysterious digimon called Zeyksmon._

_Zeyksmon stealthly goes up behind me and kidnappes me. What are they gonna do? _

_And what am i going to do? _


	6. Jessicas Kidnapped

**_Legend of the Twins_**

Star-blink

Shadow-blink

Yami Vixy-blink

Vixen-blink

Shadow- FINE! I'll say it! Star and I do not own digimon, If we did do you think we'd be considered Otaku's.

One more thing…now everyone can speak Japanese.

* * *

**Jessica's POV**

Liane seemed to space out a bit which was normal considering our situation. When I suddenly remembered my crest, maybe it has the

secrets to hers as well? I pulled it out and the moment and put it on, a silver glow emmited from my crest. It seemed to duplicate only this

one was black? Once I finally snapped out of my amazement I walked up to Liane and told her, "I think this, is yours…"

**Liane's POV**

I heard Jessica speak, so I opened my eyes in confusion. When they focused I took a look at what she was holding. A crest. The crest of

Trust. Matt snapped me out of my happiness by saying, "The digital world must be in trouble." Willis added, "Yeah why would there be

two new digi-destined otherwise?" I saw Jess shrug and my stomach gave a lurch. This means Nekomon's in danger! Without thinking I

yelled 'digiport open!' Jess said it too, at the same time. How weird is that?

**Jessica's POV**

I felt myself get pulled down the tunnels of the net and into the digital world. Liane must've been pretty anxious because guess what?

We've been separated _AGAIN!  
_

"Not so loud girl, you're giving me a headache!" Liane said to me. I sent her a look of confusion. So she sent one back at me. Did she

read my thoughts again? Well at least I now know that somehow I passed HER! "I still hate white lights" I said as I was pulled out of the

net. I heard Liane give a small laugh just before she fell on top of me. "LIANE! GET OFF!"

**Liane's POV**

I quickly got off her, since for once she had a murderous gaze. That was sooo unlike her, and why do I have such a bad feeling about this?

Holy ! There's a freaky digimon coming at us. A familiar voice said, "That's Zeyksmon, it's at the Mega lvl! It's "Vulcan destroyer attack

is very painful!" I realized that it was Nekomon who'd said that. I turned to look at Jess. She had flairamon back too!

"Nekomon/Flairamon digivolve!" What the? Nekomon didn't….my thoughts were cut off when I heard

Flairamon DIGIVOLVE too….Flamixmon.

Flamixmon was a red bird-humanoid digimon, It was sooo awesome. I hope Nekomon has an evolution like that!

**Jessica's POV**

"Crimson Gateway!" Flamixmon shouted, nice attack, but no affect. "Starlight getaway!" I felt something pick my up, I knew it had to be

Zeyksmon, "She is mine now, the darkness of the two is gone!" Black dots were clouding my vision I heard Liane shout, "Miharu!" I

didn't understand and on instinct shrieked, "Michiyo HELP!" The last thing I saw was Liane's look of horror and Flamixmon's paniced

look. I fell into darkness….

**Liane's POV**

I was in panic! I couldn't even wonder why I called her Miharu. All I knew what my best friend had been taken away by an evil freak.

One thing's for sure, is that I'm the dark so they took the wrong person…. But why does my mind say that's false? I thought back and

noticed that Jess and I were changing. Changing into other people. But how could that be possible. Destiny sucks big time…

* * *

Talon-That took forever to update.

Vixen-Oh no it was no time at allsarcastic

Talon-Oh stop it! Just R&R people


	7. Answers

**Legend of the Twins**

Talon: Hey people I'm shocked at myself. 2 updates in 1 day, that's new. Well anyways this fic will continue to the bitter end.

Vixen: She hopes.

Talon: That's it! –Whaps Vixxy with a mallot— I rule!

I do not own Digimon, I would be rich if I did…

* * *

_Chapter 7-Answers_

**Jessica's POV**

I woke up in a dark cell. What is it with frickin bad guys and dark cells! Obviously who

ever locked me up here is VERY corny. I sighed and tried to stand up, only my hands

were tied behind my back and my feet were shackled.

"I see, you're awake my dear Haru" A voice called from the shadows. Who is this Haru,

come to think of it Liane called me Miharu. That's it I'm confused!

"Hey Idiot, come out of the shadows if you want to insult me." This digimon came out

and then I involuntarily shouted, "Krysmon! What do you want with me and why did you

call me Haru, you overgrown excuse for a rock!"

Krysmon smirked, "Always were the feisty one Miharu Endoh. But I will tell you the

answer to your question. More like show you." I looked around for my crest and digivice

but they were on a table that was very far away.

Krysmon picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. He hauled me to a table and

strapped me onto it. I couldn't help but think this was like some freaky sci-fi movie. I

struggled to get free as I felt like I was going to pass out.

_1 week later_

When I awoke the first thing I thought was what happened. I noticed I was back in the

cell. In a flash I saw all these thoughts. No they were to many just to be thoughts. They

had to be memories. Were they mine?

**Flashback**

I promised to meet the DD by the lake in the digital world. I had to warn them about the

What azulongmon told me. How the digi-destined were going to fail. I had to stop this! I

just couldn't let Matsuta, Sanako, Akemi, Michiyo and Chiaki die! I ran faster and faster,

hoping I'd make it in time.

I got there just in time to see Michiyo get enveloped in the enemys "Yami Destroyer" I

shrieked, "NO!" I assumed the others had gotten killed just like Michi. Oh no he's

coming toward me! I must make a last stand, "Flairamon digivolve!" She did as I said.

Tears streamed down my cheeks as she said her familiar saying

"Flairamon Omega digivolve to…Suzakumon!" I watched helplessly as Suzakumon

fought against him. Suzakumon was holding her own but her strength was steadily

decreasing.

"Celestial Hurricane!" My digimon shouted in vain. She was too weak now and I looked

at the evil digimon in horror as my digimon was killed right before my eyes.

"Darkness Wave!" It shouted and my digimon vanished only traces of data floating

around, I cried, "No Flairamon!"

I fell to the ground in defeat. I couldn't believe it she was really gone. After all the time

we spent together, she was gone. I couldn't stop believing in faith! But I came to terms

that I doubt that'd I'd live. That in a few moments I'd join my digimon.

As the digimon stood over me, I stood up preparing to get hit by the blast. I know this

isn't the end of me, a part of me thought. But the other part was panicking and not

thinking straight.

"Darkness Wave" the digimon shouted, I shut my eyes and hoped azulongmon would

find some digidestined that could get the job done and save this world. I just wish I'd

have a chance to see this place in peace. If I had opened my eyes I'd have seen a rainbow

coloured light surrounding me. Protecting me, I wonder what'll happen now is the last

thing I thought before I fell un-conscious.

**End Flashback**

So I survived? When all my friends have died, I had to live. Least I now know that the digi-

destined saved the digi-world when we failed. Now it's in danger again and it's

Kalixomon! I sighed and looked into a puddle curiously. I gave a bitter smile and knew I

was truly back. My hair was Sandy blond and was shoulder length. My bangs were

spikey but not to spiky. My grey-blue eyes have changed to a shade of aquamarine, and I was

wearing the same outfit I did before I _'died'_. I was wearing a black no sleeved shirt, some

orange coloured armbands and black sweat pants. A black headband with silver lettering

read, "_Yami_". I smiled and remembered at that time I had a bunch of hairpins. So maybe

I still have them?

I pulled them out and started picking at the locks. I knew I would be free soon…

**Liane's POV**

We were marching to where that castle is. Flairamon is getting weird vibes from it. So we

thought it'd be best to check it out. To see if Jess was there, we had to save here. Save my

best friend. Flairamon who was leading us suddenly collapsed.

"Flairamon what's wrong?" Willis asked deeply concerned. He had been taking care of

Flairamon since the incident. But when Flairamon stood up she was smiling again but her

eyes showed a mix of confusion, happiness, and sadness.

"I can't feel Jessica anymore…" I gasped, that digimon must've killed her. I could feel

my face go red in anger. But I didn't care-

"Jess's gone, but somehow my old partner's alive" I calmed down my curiosity getting

the better of me.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked, so we all crowded around Flairamon so she could tell

her story. Nekomon decided to help at points too.

**Flashback**

Well we were talking to Azulongmon, he warned us that something was going to destroy

the DD. Miharu-my partner at the time- sped off with me. I could tell she was thinking

about her sister Michiyo. I heard her say in between gasps, "I hope I'm not too late. I

gotta warn them!" She sped up and we went around the bend to where we made camp.

We got there just in time to see Michiyo get enveloped with her digimon partner no

where in site. She must've been killed, there was no other explanation. I heard her say

defiantly, "Flairamon digivolve!" I complied only to happy to take revenge and defeat

Kalixomon…

"Flairamon Omega digivolve to Suzakumon!" I screeched and fought with all my might.

We were even in strength at first. I saw Miharu watching in horror. She seemed to

understand what was going to happen. I shrieked my ultimate attack

"Celestial Hurricane!" I hope that got him. But I was wrong, Kalixomon decided it was

time to go in for the kill

"Darkness wave!" I knew my end had come, I'd failed Miharu, the digital world,

Michiyo, Matsuta, Sanako, Akemi, Chiaki, and their partners. The last thing I'd heard

was Miharu crying out my name before I was deleted before her eyes.

**End Flashback**

"and since no one was there to protect her, she got killed by him too. Even as data a felt

my partner get taken away from me. So why is she alive?"

Matt sighed and knew this was a hard subject for the bird digimon but he needed to know

some things, "Flairamon, were, were those DD, the first ones. The ones before us?"

She nodded, "Yes, the ones that failed, I really am glad you returned peace but if

Miharu's back…" Flairamon trailed off

I gave her a look of pity. But I could see where she was getting at. How could a dead

person be alive? But if we find her maybe we could find out. That is if she even knows…

"Flairamon, why did Miharu show up when Jess" he paused, "Dissapeared" another good

question I thought, I really hope she's alright.

"I don't know but I heard you could sacrifice people to bring others back. But why would

Krysmon do that? They were like arch-enemies. Nothing makes sense" Why am I

agreeing with everyone today. But with renewed determination we walked towards the

castle in silence. Surprised with this new twist.

* * *

Talon: wow long chapter. Dizzy 

Vixen: you'll never learn will you

Talon: Learn what?

Vixen: that you're a baka

Talon: ….

_**R&R**_


	8. Meeting Miharu Endoh

_Legend Of the twins_

Talon: I'm on a roll 3 chapters in one night. Well I might not get this done tonight but who cares?

I do not own digimon…But I do own Miharu, Liane, Zeychsmon, Kalicomon, Flairamon+digivolutions, Nekomon+digivolutions, and Krysmon.

* * *

**Chapter 8-Meeting Miharu Endoh****  
**

**Miharu's POV**

AHA! The lock is picked. Now is time to bust out of here. I did the same with the lock on

the cell. A few minutes later I was running toward the exit. Any digimon that came my

way would run in fear once I shone my digivice. Since these digimon were of the dark

type and liked to remain in the shadows.

Wait. I stopped in my tracks. Voices were headed my way, supposedly they were

digimon sent to put me back into my cell. On the count of 3 I'll jump one of them and use

him as a hostage…

**Liane's POV**

We finally made it, we were getting closer and closer to the dungeons. "We have to free

Haru if we plan to get any answers" I heard Matt say, I merely nodded and continued to

run. "Slow down guys, someone's watching us" I told them and they took my advice. Not

a moment to soon because a black blur jumped us. Well it got Matt, it must be a digimon

trying to stop us from freeing Miharu. I took a good look at the face and Flairamon and

Nekomon gasped in recognition.

Flairamon walked up hesitantly seeing that this person mean't no harm. The person

gasped as they saw the bird digimon. Flairamon said, "It is you! Haru, you're really

back" Flairamon jumped into Haru's arms feeling whole once again.

So this is Haru? She must've jumped Matt because she thought we were going to take

away her freedom. Well it's good to see that she's safe.

**Miharu's POV**

Oh my Lord! It's the same Flairamon that risked her life for me. I hugged her before

regaining my composure. "We must leave before any re-enforcements arrive! Let's go" I

walked swiftly down the hall Flairamon following.

OW! Okay who ever did that will enjoy a very painful death! Apparently someone didn't

like my way of thinking and decided to 'glomp' me.

"Not until we get answers" I heard Liane say. I gave a small smile.

"well would you like to get caught? I mean we'd have some actual 'time' to then" I said

pretending to actually consider it. I saw her flush in embarrassment and decided to get

answers once we're free of this place. Thankfully Willis and Matt just decided to follow

and keep out of trouble.

While we were walking, the digimon decided to take watch. So I was busy talking to

Willis about why evil villains hideouts are soo corny. Matt was deep in thought and Liane

was paying attention, just not talking.

I realized about 10 minutes later that I'd never introduced myself. "Whoops, I forgot to

introduce myself. I'm Miharu Endoh, it's a pleasure to meet you all" I bowed while

walking and they told me (even though that I already knew) that they were Yamato Ishida,

Willis Black, and Liane Hanson.

Anyway Flairamon tugged at my pant leg and gave me a look that said "Evil is coming

this way"

I looked up and I saw the other digimon telling their partner's the same thing. I gave a

good look at Matt and wished him luck. I knew this was going to be a fight with the

others, not me.

"Gabumon warp digivolve to…Metal Garurumon!

"Nekomon digivolve to….Seikomon!...digivolve to Nekotomon!"

"Terriermon digivolve to…Gargomon!"

"Lopmon digivolve to Turuiemon!"

I saw Zeychsmon and because we only had one Mega on our side. Flairamon would

provide defense if worst came to worst. I whispered, "take him by surprise" The others

nodded and when Zeychsmon rounded the corner…

_ICE WOLF BITE!_

_SEIKO CLAW!_

_BUNNY BLAST!_

_GAUNTLET CLAW!_

It didn't seem to faze him. Figures.

SHADOWED SUN!

It shouted and I knew we were in danger. The last time someone used this attack it had

dangerous results.

"Look Out!" I shouted at them all and ducked down like you would in a Tornado to

protect myself. Liane quickly followed but just a Matt and Willis were going to, the

attack hit.

"Oh my God!" I saw them get enveloped by the light and I couldn't help be reminded of

that fateful day that caused the first DD to fail. The attack they were hit by would take

them to an unknown dimension where they would be stuck until we defeated Zeychsmon.

I sighed It took Metalgururumon, gargomon, and Turuiemon with them.

"Looks like Flairamon's going to have to digivolve!" I shouted "So it's time for Miharu

to enter the fray." I smiled as Zeychsmon showed a tiny bit of fear at the person who used

to be dead

"My master defeated you guys once he could do it again" He retorted, I just gave a small

nod to Flairamon signaling it's time.

Flairamon digivolve to Flamixmon! (Flairamons a champion just to clear that up)

"Ready to kick some butt!" I saw the adrenaline flowing through me with lots of speed.

"Yeah" Liane said softly,

**Liane's POV**

_NEKO DESTROYER!_

_FLAMING TORPEDO!_

I heard Miharu say, "Nekotomon and Flamixmon are the ultimate tag team couple. They

can whoop your butt even when not mega. So just give up!"

I smirked, so that's why she chose to go to ultimate. They were a better team this way, I

see her logic. I decided to retailiate,

"Get this dog Nekotomon! He's a mega with the power of a rookie!" I looked over to

Haru to see she was smiling at me. Something about Haru, just something about her

seems familiar. But how can that be? I never met a Japanese person in my life never mind

a blonde one. I sighed and brought my attention back to the progressing battle.

_KOKANNA BLAST!_

_SIVER VEIL!_

When our attack stoped he was panting very hard. It looked like he'd just dodged a semi.

I think it's time to finish this fight. My eyes shone with a fire they had never before.

"FINISH IT OFF NEKOTOMON/FLAMIXMON!" We shouted in synchrony and our

digimon did much the same.

**"NEKO DESTROYER/**_FLAMING TORPEDO_!" I big explosion was to be heard and I

was blown off my feet. Haru was obviously used to this because she managed to stay on

her feet. When the cloud receded the digimon's data was the only thing left we saw of

it…

**Miharu's POV**

Flamixmon and Nekotomon de-digivolved to their previous forms. I ran up to hug her

and said, "It's time to go. Matt and Willis will probably be waiting outside. The come

back in a 1 kilometer radius of where they vanished"

I saw her nod and she started to walk away. I rolled my eyes and jogged to catch up to

her. I sighed I wish I could tell her about Jess but she probably wouldn't believe me

because Flairamon told everyone that I was dead. I just know it!

"Hey wait up! Liane? LIANE!" She laughed as she started running out and I followed

mentally promising her pain when we got out. Liane slowed to a stop and when I saw

what was ahead of her brought a smile to my face.

"Welcome back to this dimension guys." They smiled in reply but then their face got

serious.

"**_Explain_**"-Liane

"_Now_" –Matt

"What they said" –Willis

"Come on Willis you just ruined the theme!" I heard Liane yell and it made me erupt into

a fit of giggles with Matt thinking "What did I do to deserve this?"

* * *

Talon: Chapter 8 done!

Vixen: That's nice.

Talon: You're one to talk you haven't even read chapter 6!

Vixen: ….

Talon: R&R


	9. First DD?

**Legend Of the Twins**

Talon: I've updated a lot this is bad if you consider exams. BTW vixens studying so for the time being I have no muses. –sigh- Time to bring in Matt.

Matt: hey people!

Talon: I do not own digimon. THERE I SAID IT!

Matt: She's just cranky with exams –sigh-

* * *

_Chapter 9-First Digi-destined?_

You want answer I thought giving them a hard look? I guess they should know…

"Fine I'll give you the answers you're looking for. Let me tell my story and then you may

ask questions." I thought where to begin, perhaps at the beginning. I laughed mentally.

"As you know I am Miharu Endoh, sister to Michiyo Endoh. Our group were the first

digi-destined to protect the digital world. Yes, we failed in the process which is why you

people were chosen. No, it wasn't just Michi and I protecting it. There were 6 others,

Matsuta, Chiaki, Akemi, Sanako, Michi and I," I took a breath before continuing.

"We were very close and the best of friends. I was the one that was told to see

Azulongmon about our situation. The night before the Wyverns, as this group called

themselves made all the digimon think it was us that was destroying the world!

Azulongmon said he believed us and warned me an evil was going to attack our group.

I'm sure Flairamon told you what happened but I'm sure even she would like to know

how I survived." She nodded eagerly wanting to know the secret of my survival.

**Flashback**

It was just when I was about to die. My life was flashing before me and before I could

comprehend…

"Darkness Wave" the digimon shouted, I shut my eyes and hoped azulongmon would

find some digidestined that could get the job done and save this world. I just wish I'd

have a chance to see this place in peace. If I had opened my eyes I'd have seen a rainbow

coloured light surrounding me. Protecting me, I wonder what'll happen now is the last

thing I thought before I fell un-conscious.

**End Flashback**

"When I woke up I was in a Japanese Hospital with no memory of who I was. All I knew was

sadness. The doctors told me it could have been something that happened during my life that

I'd forgotten. Once I recovered my memories I hurried back to the digital world. Soon after,

since I had no digimon; I was captured." Their eyes showed pity and you could tell they felt

guilty.

"But I'm back now so don't worry please!" I practically shouted, That's Miha, always thinking

of others before herself Flairamon thought. How could I hear her thoughts? Well once you're

bond gets strong enough you can develop a link that allows you to use telepathy and such.

Liane was the first to break out into a smile surprisingly, "well I'm glad you're alive. So at

least we have information on the enemy."

My smile vanished and a frown took its place, "I know a little bit of him only. Like his name

because we only encountered him twice and that was before the incident. His name is

Kalixomon, he's a fallen angel like digimon. He's rarely in his rookie form but when he is he's

known as Mizunomon."

The others gasped, "We encountered a digimon named that. It was the one that brought us

here. It was as if he wanted you to break free!" Willis and Matt shouted.

That's not to surprising considering his earlier tricks. "That's not surprising at all!" I said out

loud and for some reason Liane added, "Yeah, in the past he did way worse" Matt, Willis and I

just stared at her. How could she know this? She never visited the past like I did. Just another

Piece of the puzzle I suppose…

**Liane's POV**

Why are they staring at me? Somehow I know this, but I don't know how I do. Maybe Haru

knows but how do I? Did I like know her in a past life or something.

"Another thing" I heard Matt say, "The DD you were talking about would be about 20 if they

were still here? So why do you look only 15?" I heard her pause and think 'How do I explain

this?'

I replied out loud, why I tried this I don't know, "Maybe Miharu, the Japan you were in is in a

different dimension." Now people are going to be freaked out again. Why can't I ever keep my

mouth shut!

"That makes a lot of sense Liane. Perhaps that is why time could flow slower there. Oh and

Liane? How did you read my thoughts" I honestly didn't know. I just listened and it happens.

Just thinking about it made me dizzy, "I see…" I heard her say before I fell unconscious…

_**FF**_

I didn't want to open my eyes; I just wanted to sleep a bit longer. That's all! So I listened in,

obviously Matt or Wills were not around because it seemed Haru was talking to herself.

"Could it be her? If I survived she might've too. It just seems to coincidental, maybe the

guardians knew about this and were only able to save us too. So if that's that case where is

she? I gotta find her; I just have too,"

She took a deep breath and I wondered who is talking about? She's making no sense! Bah

why me? Why me? I didn't notice she started speaking again,

"…alright. I know she's alive, I can feel our connection growing again. It's mending itself,

perhaps I could find her when it grows strong enough. I am getting impatient thought…get a

grip Haru or you're going to find yourself in another panic attack!"

She stopped talking again, maybe she's collecting herself or organizing her thoughts? Joy I

missed her talking again. GAH!

"…was alive. Liane would be so happy, I don't know I want to tell her but I can't. The time

isn't right. If I tell her now she'd get so sidetracked. I'm afraid she might die like Michi" She

stopped talking apparently someone chose to come back. Come back from where ever they

went.

"Oh hey Willis. Still no change" I heard them both sigh. "Matt won't let me stay out as sentry

any longer so he sent me to look after her…"

"I guess I'll continue sentry then. But tell me when she wakes up." Well I guess I better tell

them I'm awake. Haru sounds like she's going to have a panic attack, if I don't. But why does

she care so much? We just met, wait maybe Jess is alive. I just have to find more proof first.

* * *

Talon: Chapter 9 is done. I seem to be updating a lot lately. My mind is just full of new ideas. Joy my fingers hurt from typing this up at midnight.

Matt: Then do this kinda thing in the morning

Talon: but I don't wanna!

Matt: o.O;

Talon: R&R


	10. Total Truths

_Legend of the Twins_

Talon: Sorry for the past week I was too lazy to update. I don't give excuses, my fault. But anyways the next chapter's up

Vixen: Still haven't gotten around to reading your story

Talon: -twitch- I. know.

I don't own digimon however I own myself and liane –winks before running from liane's murderous gaze-

* * *

_**Chapter 10-Total Truths**_

**Miharu's POV**

When Liane finally chose to wake up we put out camp and went on our way. I thought

back to the dimension Liane's from. I hope our parents there don't panic too much. Even

if they aren't truly my family I miss them a lot. I sighed and put on the back pack that

holds all our food. A floramon made it for us while I was captured. I sweat-dropped

thinking about that, why was I captured by an idiotic digimon anyway? I was brought out

of my thoughts as Liane voiced a question that Matt and Willis appeared to have.

"Oh Kami, why's it so dark out?" I looked up just noticing how quickly it had gotten

dark. Last time it was this dark…I trailed off hoping it wasn't what I thought I was. Our

only hope was to duck.

"EVERYONE DUCK!" I shrieked and they were smart enough to duck along with me.

They did it just in time not to get sliced to pieces by the razor wind. When I looked up

again I saw the creature that plagued my nightmares for so long.

"Kalixomon!" I yelled in hatred and horror. Everyone else was speechless, having never

seen this baka digimon.

"So my loyal servants have told me the truth. You have survived," At this I smirked and

gave him a look that read, 'and your point is?' "Maybe you should tell them who you

were called while you had amnesia. You should not lie to friends; that's betrayal." He

taunted. I glared at him; so that's his plan taking everything he knows about me and

throwing it at them.

I nodded at Flairamon who nodded back. She was ignoring what he was saying pretty

well. But I could tell she was curious with that last part. "Warp digivolve!" I shouted, and

I saw Liane snap out of it too. She seemed to be in some sort of trance because she raised

her digivice in the air and yelled, "Warp digivolve Nekomon!"

**Liane's POV**

Someone's guiding my actions they told me to try and I hope I had good reason to trust it.

_FLAIRAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TOO….PYROPHOENXMON!_

_NEKOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TOO….TIGRAMON!_

I widened, it had worked! The voice; I silently thanked it. But maybe it was my crest? It

is the crest of trust after all.

**PYRO DETONATION!**

**NEKOTO ILLUSION!**

Not only were a ton of Fire mines flinging themselves at Kalixomon, thousands of

Nekotomon's were attacking him too. I almost laughed until I saw the solemn look on

Haru's face.

**SYLPH'S RAZOR WIND!**

I vaguely heard Haru to duck again. So I did so not wanting to be cut up into thousands of

pieces. Matt and Willis must've realized needed help because the told their digimon to

digivolve which they did.

_GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO….METALGARURUMON!_

_TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE TO….GARGOMON!_

_LOPMON DIGIVOLVE TO….TURUIEMON!_

I smiled as I saw them snap out of their daze. Our digimon really did need the help. I vaguely

wondered why I called Miharu, Haru back there. But I pushed it to the back of my mind

knowing that isn't important at the moment.

**ICE WOLF BITE!**

**GARGO PELLET!**

**GAUNTLET CLAW!**

The attack hit him and I smiled. There is no way he could survive that, I looked and saw it

fizzle out like a projection. That caused Miharu to go into a fit. She muttered a string of

colourful curses I'd rather not repeat. One of them made me wince, then she ended up

punching a tree which surprisingly fell over. After she calmed down Willis decided to brave it

up and ask her about what Kalixomon meant.

"Alright, I'll tell you. You probably won't believe me." There were a few murmurs saying that

we wouldn't do that. I silently agreed.

**Miharu's POV**

I cursed kalixomon for everything he's done. He blew my cover, it'd probably be better that

they thought I was gone. But noooo, he just had to ruin it. I snapped out of my thoughts as I

realized they were waiting for me to start.

"It has to do with that time you found me in the castle….

_Flashback_

I woke up in a dark cell. What is it with frickin bad guys and dark cells! Obviously who

ever locked me up here is VERY corny. I sighed and tried to stand up, only my hands

were tied behind my back and my feet were shackled.

"I see, you're awake my dear Haru" A voice called from the shadows. Who is this Haru,

come to think of it Liane called me Miharu. That's it I'm confused!

"Hey Idiot, come out of the shadows if you want to insult me." This digimon came out

and then I involuntarily shouted, "Krysmon! What do you want with me and why did you

call me Haru, you overgrown excuse for a rock!"

Krysmon smirked, "Always were the feisty one Miharu Endoh. But I will tell you the

answer to your question. More like show you." I looked around for my crest and digivice

but they were on a table that was very far away.

Krysmon picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. He hauled me to a table and

strapped me onto it. I couldn't help but think this was like some freaky sci-fi movie. I

struggled to get free as I felt like I was going to pass out.

_1 week later_

When I awoke the first thing I thought was what happened. I noticed I was back in the

cell. In a flash I saw all these thoughts. No they were to many just to be thoughts. They

had to be memories. Were they mine?

_End Flashback_

….You may be wondering how I knew you? I am Jessica Longmoore" I heard them gasp in

shock and disbelief. The shock coming from Liane and the disbelief from Matt and Willis.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" I just rolled my eyes and ignored them for now.

My eyes were just focused on the expression Liane had on her face. Shock and happiness, she

ran up and glomped me. I hugged her back, I guess we missed each other more than I

thought. When I turned to look at Willis and Matt again, Willis still didn't believe and Matt had

this look that made me think he knew all along. When Liane got off I walked up to Matt and

simply smiled. He told me once that I'd look better as a blond. Now I believe he was telling

the truth. But why did he blush? Does he like me? Nah that can't be it, I must be thinking

want I want to hear. Since I secretly like him too, he probably just likes me as a brother. I

sighed and Matt said,

"Alright let's make camp!"

* * *

Talon: Safe at last! Yeah I've decided who was going to be paired with Matt. It was either

Liane/Matt, Haru/Matt or no pairing. Mind you I suck at romance but I'll try.

Vixen: Glad Jess's back

Talon: Me too, since she is me. EEP! Liane -runs-

Don't forget to **R&R**!


	11. Twins Reunited

_Legend of the Twins_

Star: Hey Star here. Shadow won't be joining as a muse today. Something about running

from a rabid fan girl. Just to let you know this story will be ending in 2 chapters. If I get 2

reviews from someone who never reviewed before, we'll have ourselves a sequel.

Vixen: Shadow's not gonna like that.

Star: Your point is?

Vixen: Never mind

Star: I do not own digimon. However I will someday.

* * *

Chapter 11-Twins Reunited

**Liane's POV**

I guess Flairamon was right way back when. The time I was a noob to this world, that

wishes do come to, you just need a bit of faith. So I put in as much faith as a good and

found out Jess lived. This really was a surprise, but a nice one. It was my turn to collect

firewood with Willis, and we just kept to ourselves mainly. I wonder why he's usually a

bit more talkative then this. Lost within my thoughts I didn't notice how I rammed myself

into a tree and continued walking even though I dropped the firewood.

"Liane, you alright?" I nodded yes and then I spoke aloud

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for being so concerned though." He motioned toward the

firewood and a light blush made its way to my face. I didn't notice I'd dropped the

firewood. I hastily picked it up. When I smiled at him, he blushed too. But why? Did I

make him feel uncomfortable or something? Either way I headed back to camp when I

suddenly felt faint.

I struggled to keep my eyes open before they finally rolled back and I fell unconscious.

**Miharu's POV**

I was patiently waiting for the firewood. In the meantime I was talking to Matt; we

seemed to have a lot in common. Like we both played the guitar, I didn't chase him about

his 'celebrityness'. Is that even a word? I felt the link that had been severed so long ago

that had slowly getting stronger, weaken. What happened, did something happen to my

twin.

Matt must've realized something was up when I stood up and started running to where

Willis and Liane were gathering firewood. Come on, please be alright Liane. I just don't

want to lose you again. I swore when I saw her unconscious; with Willis bringing her

back to camp on his back. I gave him a questioning look, he told me,

"We were walking back with the firewood when she suddenly collapsed." I nodded in

confusion and said.

"Hand her over" He hesitated before handing her over and then I sped off towards the

camp. By the time the others got here, Liane was in a sleeping bag and I had started a

fire.

_FF_

I yawned and realized I must've fallen asleep by the fire. I looked to see Flairamon

standing watch. Of course she was watching the sunrise so that SHOULD count. "Hey

flair" I whispered ever so softly, so as not to startle her or wake up the others. She smiled

and said, "There is something watching us." I nodded, and went to wake up the others.

When I got them all (except liane) up. We proceeded to tell everyone what was

happening. Flairamon pointed to the sky and we saw them. 4 digimon poised to attack, I

nodded at my digimon as did Willis and Matt to theirs.

**_FLAIRAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TOO….PYROPHOENIXMON!_**

**_GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TOO….METALGARURUMON!_**

**_TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE TOO….GARGOMON!_**

**_LOPMON DIGIVOLVE TOO…TUTUIEMON!_**

The rogue digimon noticed they'd been spotted and came out of hiding.

A kwaguamon, Meekamon, Birdramon and Zunomon. So 2 champions and 2 megas,

even fight; if they choose to play by the rules.

_PYRO DETONATION!_

_ICE WOLF BITE!_

_GARGO PELLET!_

_GAUNTLET CLAW!_

_DEATH SCYTHE!_

_TWIN SNIPER!_

_COMATOSE DESTROYER_

_DARKNESS BLADE!_

We exchanged our attacks; an explosion followed. When it cleared the enemy digimon

were seriously hurt. Why were they so weak? Does this have anything to do with

Kalixomon? Is he draining the digimon of their strength? If it's true we must do

something to stop him! This is horrible, I glared and an aura of power seemed to surround

me. Whatever it was rejuvenated the 8 digimon on the battle field.

I was about to sigh and resign when an idea hit me. Maybe if we attacked together? Well

we could at least try.

"Attack together guys! It's our only hope" Matt seemed to catch on because then he was

encouraging metalgarurumon to listen.

_PYRO DETONATION!_

_ICE WOLF BITE!_

_GARGO PELLET!_

_GAUNTLET CLAW!_

It formed a huge multi-coloured ball of energy formed. I covered my eyes because it was

so bright. The digimon pushed it towards the enemy and the enemy's tried in vain to stop

it. But all it did was add more power to the energy ball. When the ball hit the target once

again there was an explosion; only this one was of data.

When the dust cleared there was no digimon in site. I turned around to see someone other

then Liane in that sleeping bag. She had Aquamarine eyes and the same blond hair as me.

Only hers was longer and in a ponytail. She was wearing a silver shirt and black kapriis

(sp?). I Knew at once who she was, how could I not? I looked at the others and they were

gaping at her. I walked up to her slowly, since I saw she was waking up.

**Michiyo's POV**

I woke up after a nice long rest. I even recovered my memories to boot. When I opened

my eyes I saw three happy faces; the rest were shocked. I smiled timidly and said, "Hey"

"Oh shut up! You have no idea how worried I was." This shocked me, no one knew my

life as Michiyo except the digi-marauders. That was the name we chose for ourselves.

Wait. I took a good look at the girl in front of me and gasped in shock. It was my sister!

"Miharu?" I whispered thinking this was a dream. Then in a flash my life a Liane flashed

in front of me and I hugged her. I missed her so much.

* * *

Talon: all done! And guess what? I have a new muse, introducing Akemi.

Akemi: Hey and umm talon?

Talon: Yeah?

Akemi: Vixen stole your cookies

Talon: -runs after her- **R&R** ppl!


	12. Suzakumon&Byakkomon

**Legend of the Twins**

Akemi: Hey, star couldn't be here at the moment. She's been having some problems

dealing with shadow. Anyways this is the final battle; then the epilogue. I hope you

enjoyed the fic and decide to read her others-

Random voice: I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!

Other random voice: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Akemi: Erm…I better get going before they get me involved –runs-.

She doesn't own digimon.

* * *

_Chapter 12-Suzakumon/Byakkomon_

**Michiyo's POV**

I sensed something familiar. Who could forget him once he's butted into your lives and

killed people you care about. Not me for one; I looked over to my sister and noticed she

could sense it as well. We growled in frustration and I took it out on a near by tree.

Willis and Matt looked confused I suppose that's normal but only if they knew. Knew

that the final battle is going to take place here and now.

A gust of wind knocked us off our feet. But Miharu, our partners and I got up right away.

We knew this wasn't the time to dawdle. We were blessed to have the chance to fight

again. Poor Haru, Akemi was the first to go, then…Chiaka, lastly Matsuto then it was my

turn. I wasn't about to let him go again! If we just have trust and faith with our allies, we

will win!

"What's going on!" Matt yelled over the wind. I smiled bitterly but it was Haru who

answered.

"Be careful! It's the final battle Matt!" She said and realization finally dawning on them.

He pulls out his digivice and gets ready, Willis quickly does the same.

"DIGIVOLVE!" We all yelled in synch. I smiled as the familiar light of the digivice

glowed enabling our digital partners to digivolve.

**_TERRIERMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TOO…MEGAGARGOMON!_**

**_LOPMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TOO…KERPYMON!_**

**_GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TOO…METALGARURUMON!_**

**_FLAIRAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TOO…PYROPHOENIXMON!_**

**_NEKOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO TIGRAMON!_**

I smiled; with all our digimon at the mega level we should be able to hold him off until

we get perfectly in synch. That's the only way Haru and I can Omega digivolve our

digimon. It's similar to DNA yet it is not.

**Miharu's POV**

I could tell Michi and me were thinking the same thing. I looked over at her and gave a

small nod knowing she was ready to get this started. I really hoped to come out of this

alive, so I could be with Matt and tell him my true feelings.

_ICE WOLF BITE!_

_PYRO DETONATION!_

_NEKOTO ILLUSION!_

_LIGHTNING SPEAR!_

_GARGO MISSLE!_

While trying to get in sync with my sister; I looked onward at the battle. When the results

cleared Kalixomon hardly had a scratch! I knew we needed Omega digivolution at that

point. We were almost done…I heard Willis cry out; I guess he's out now. I didn't dare

sneak a look at him because he could ruin what we were trying to accomplish. I could

feel Matt staring at me when he saw me staring blankly at the battle. He then took a look

at Michi who was doing the same. We both gave a small smile and he caught on. He told

Metalgarurumon to hold on a bit longer.

_ICE WOLF BITE!_

_SHINIMEGAMI'S ARROW!_

_SEIKO BOMB!_

_POWER OF THE ELEMENTS: EARTH!_

The attacks collided and fizzled out. Our digimon used the rest of their energy on that

attack and reverted to rookie. Gabumon was knocked un-concsious but Nekomon and

Flairamon were hanging on by a thread. Now it was time, I prayed that this would work

and that our digimon weren't too weak. I took one last look a Matt; Michi did the same

only with Willis. We shouted completely in sync,

**_"ANCIENT OMEGA DIGIVOLOUTION!"_**

My body radiated a deep purple light. Darkness. Michiyo radiated a soft silver light. She

was light.

"_**COMBINE!**_" The light came together and Kalixomon looked in horror; knowing he was

too late to stop it. He simply glared as Nekomon and Flairamon were rejuvenated and

were emmited the same colour aura we were.

_**FLAIRAMON OMEGA DIGIVOLVE TOO…SUZAKUMON!**_

_**NEKOMON OMEGA DIGIVOLVE TOO…BYAKKOMON!**_

We watched on smiling. Two of the hidden guardians of the digital world stood there, in

all their glory. Kalixomon was in danger now! We knew it wasn't over but seeing the two

digimon renewed our spirits. Matt was shocked at the two digimon. They emmited an

aura, that would send any human into shock.

_SUZAKU'S FLAME!_

_EARTH SHAKER!_

The two digimon said their attacks and in a panic Kalixomon shot random attacks

everywhere trying to intercept the attack. However, he failed; the attack reached him and

we saw him disintegrate. He was gone; I sighed in relief and turned to the rest just happy

to be alive.

**Michiyo's POV**

Oh yeah! He's gone! That baka digimon never stood a chance against us Endohs. I

looked up to a sky only to see a silver light shine through. Wait! That was the same light

that landed us here. They are trying to take us back to that dimension! I panicked and

Miharu sensing my panic looked up the sky and gave a cry of surprise. It turned out she

didn't want to leave too!

"Michi! I don't want to leave. We need to stay where we belong." She pleaded however it

wasn't me that brought it here so I didn't say anything. I was too upset too.

"What are you people talking about?" Matt asked seeing us so panicked; he naturally got

worried.

"Matt! Up in the sky! That light's trying to take us back to where we came from!" My

sister said and his eyes widened in realization and began to enter our world of panic.

Willis was in shock and that's why he wasn't panicking like the rest of us.

The light was almost upon us and in sync we pushed the two out of the way

"Please don't forget me Yama." Haru pleaded, yup she liked him.

"And don't forget me Willis" I said ever so softly. They nodded and I looked at Matt who

embraced her in a hug before we were pulled by the light back to the dull world we came

from.

I took one last look and saw two broken hearted boys. I gave a half-hearted wave and I

looked at Haru who yelled, "We'll see each other again! Just have faith! So ja ne for

now." I saw him perk up a bit before all went black

**Jessica's POV**

I woke up with a groan and realized where I was. So then I started crying, I lost the one I

loved again! It's just so unfair! In my sadness I failed to realize that Michi woke up and

was trying to calm me down. She did eventually and we walked out of my bedroom

hoping to find my so called parents.

I found my father and you could tell he was depressed. He saw us both and ran up to

embrace us. He told us we'd been gone for half a year and that we were presumed dead. I

hugged him back and asked where mom was. At this he seemed to get sad again.

"She died of depression and stress a few days ago." I heard him say solemnly, Liane was

in shock and I merely collapsed at the thought. Life did go on but I never forgot about

Matt and of what he slipped into my pocket during the embrace. He gave me his crest as

a symbol that'd he'd always be there for me. I'll see him again I just know it.

* * *

Star: Only the epilogue to go. I almost cried during this scene cause-

Shadow: cause she's a wimp.

Akemi: Oh just shut up you too

Star and Shadow: o.O

R&R


	13. Epilogue

**Legend Of the Twins**

Akemi: The last chapter of legend of the twins has arrived.

Talon: It really is sad though, to complete your first fic and just sorta ignore it.

Akemi: ….

Talon: I do not own digimon. If I did Legend of the twins would become a reality.

* * *

**Epilogue**

_3 years later_

**Jessica's POV**

Life has gotten so dull since that moment 3 years ago. I was 15 yes, but I, along with Michi got to experience something we'd lost. We

never felt complete until we entered the digital world once again. I still see Michi but because of our studies it's usually for holidays and

giving our thanks. I just finished my last year of high school and it's really a drag trying to figure out which college to go to.

Tomorrow's the anniversary. That's why Michi and I are getting together, to remember the day we returned to the digital world. After that

day we never went out with anyone because our hearts were reserved for the ones we loved. No one is going to take the place of Matt.

Sometimes I just curse the light; it is what took us back here. Kuso! Just take me back, that's all I ask for; let us become Michiyo and

Miharu Endoh once again.

I collapsed sobbing, the pain never really faded. It doesn't really matter to me, my brother's happy with his wife and child; and now my

father died of cancer. Other then my siblings I only have Michi left, and she knew it. I sighed and picked up my bags, entering my

apartment.

_Next Day_

I woke up knew instantly today was the day. Today is when I'd visit the shrine we made in order to remember the past. We dug it up each

year to look back. I fingered the necklace it's what kept me going. Matt's friendship. I turned the crest into a necklace so I could wear it

always.

"…always…" I whispered and put on the special clothing I wore each year to remember them. Matt would be 19 this year and Willis 17.

So I put on my black headband that had the word 'yami' on it; a black sleeveless shirt, sweatpants and orange armbands. For some

reason I can't outgrow this, maybe it's the digi-worlds doing. Eitherway, I picked up my mini back pack and started sprinted to the site…

**Liane's POV**

I was waiting for Haru to arrive. It's not like her to be late today of all days. I wonder how she changed. But knowing her she probably

didn't; we're too caught up in our past for our own good. The omega digivoloution, the shock of us seeing eachother again. I almost broke

down like I've done year after year. Some one broke me out of my thoughts.

"Michi, it's time" I looked up and saw her tear-stained face and knew she didn't get over it this year too. We never will, they were so

special; It was Haru's turn to dig up the box this year. So she started digging the box up and with each passing second those memories

were getting dug up as well.

"Michi, cheer up. I got it out" I looked up and saw she was indeed correct the box was open. Inside there were our broken digivices, our

crests too. But surprisingly there was a laptop inside the box. I held up my digivice just for fun but Haru did it just for fun.

A bright light **_ONCE AGAIN_** enveloped us and we fell prey to the it.

**Miharu's POV**

_**(doushite kimi wa chiisana te de  
kizu wo se oou to suru no darou?  
dareka no tame dake ja nai miushinawanai de  
doushite boku wa mayoi nagara   
nigedasu koto dekinai no darou?  
nozomu no wa hikari sasu hi wo hi wo...**_

**_Find the Way  
kagayaku sora ni te wa todokanakutemo  
hibiku ai dake tayori ni  
susunda michi no saki hikari ga mitsukaru kara  
You'll Find the Way)_**

What hit me! I slowly opened my eyes and then shut them in surprise. Yes we were in the park; to any other it would appear as if we just

took a small rest in the sunlight. I took a look in the small pond and gave a cry of surprise. I was blond again! I couldn't help but feel happy

and turned to Michiyo hearing her waking up.

"Hey Michi! We're back!" It took her a moment to register what I just said. She snapped her eyes open and noticed our digivices

followed us. This next part was very Out of character for her because she grabbed my arm and started grabbing me in search. Seeing a

bunch of digivices glittering in the sun I whispered,

"Uh Mich? You can stop dragging me now. The other destined are right over there!" I pointed and walked slowly toward the group. She

thankfully let go of me and I slowly made my way to them. I felt extremely nervous, what if he forgot? He promised but I don't know. As I

neared the group I felt the crest he gave me glow. That means he's nearby; I could feel Michi beside me and even though she was as

nervous as I was, she made me feel better. It was at this point; the other destined noticed I had matt's crest around my neck as well as my

own.

They were clearly discussing something important because they stopped when we got there. "Uh yes? Can we help you with anything?"

Izzy said being polite although his eyes never left the crest around my neck.

"Yeah, I was looking for Matt Ishida. Is he around here?" and before they could ask how I knew him Michi added, "Since his crest is

glowing, means he's nearby." Sensing something I turned around and stifled my gasp; not only was Matt there, Willis was too! I sensed

Michi turn around and ran up to glomp him. He never knew what hit him; Matt fell to the floor with a thud. Another one was heard so I'm

guessing Michiyo glomped Willis.

Soon I got off him and before he could ask anything I told him, "I thought I would never see you again. Never get to tell you how I felt that

day. I've been hiding how I felt about you for a long time. Matt I…I love you and should've told you from the beginning I-" he put a hand

up to my face hushing me.

"Miha, I love you too. I won't let you get taken away again." I smiled before I was enveloped in a passionate kiss. When I realized what

was going on I melted into it and kissed back…

**  
Michiyo's POV**

**_  
(kimi wa itta nagai yume wo mita  
totemo kanashii yume datta to  
soredemo sono sugata wa sukoshi mo kumoranai  
boku wa itta naite iindato   
zutto soba ni ite ageru yo  
hoshii no wa dakiageru te wo te wo..._**

**_Find the Way   
kotoba nakutemo  
tobu hane wa nakutemo  
midasu kaze ni makenu you ni  
ima dare yori hayaku itami ni kidzuketa nara...)_**

I smiled at Haru seeing them get together like that. She deserves it, she lost Akemi and she thought she lost Matt. However I turned my

attention to Willis as he was staring at me for a while and then he drew up the courage and said

"Chi, I've liked you since I first met you. I thought I lost the chance to tell you how I felt that day three years ago. So I'm telling you now."

Before he could continue I gave him and tight hug and at that moment on I knew life would never be the same. That I would forever be

safe with willis; just as Haru with Matt.

**3 weeks later**

_  
dear diary,_

_  
It seems like such a long time ago since we returned home. Haru lives with Matt in a small apartment back in Japan. They don't _

_really care though. As long as they're happy. They are never home though, when matt goes on his tours Haru follows; sometimes _

_she even gets a part when a member can't make it._

_As for me; I live in a condo with Willis. His work as a scientist has been doing well. He even figured out a few things that had the _

_others had been working on for years. I'm currently co-writing a story with matt's brother Takeru. We're just in the planning _

_stages but it's all about our adventures in the digital world. I better stop writing now since its officially our birthday in 3…2…1 _

_now._

_  
-Michiyo Endoh_

**_  
(kotae wo dasu koto  
kitto subete ja nai  
aseranakute  
iinda yo  
anata mo..._**

**_Find the Way   
kagayaku sora ni te wa todokanakutemo  
hibiku ai dake tayori ni  
susunda michi no saki hikari ga mitsukaru kara_**

**_Find the Way   
kotoba nakutemo  
tobu hane wa nakutemo  
midasu kaze ni makenu you ni  
susunda michi no saki tashika na hikari wo mita...   
You'll Find the Way)

* * *

_**

Talon: How'd you like the ending? It was hard to write because in reality I did not want to finish this fic.

Akemi: Yeah yeah. She took the song 'find the way' from gundam seed. She does not own it.

Talon: R&R for the last time in this fic please.


	14. Sequel

Hey everyone! I know its been a long time, but i just wanted to let all you fans know that the sequel is up at last!

Also i will be sending you each a reply telling you that so you can know this ASAP

I hope you enjoy my sequel, Sangai Mi-to Shourai.


End file.
